Weasley Mischief
by Mirabiliary
Summary: It's December once again at Hogwarts and the Weasley twins are so closed to graduating but they have one more cunning trick up their sleeve: Hermione Granger. They've always wanted to try to win her over to their bad boy side, but will they succeed?


_~~Foreword_ : Hi! I am back with a new story with a same motif as my other Harry Potter * **series** * that I never finished(the one with Hermione and Snape) I just couldn't get myself around to finish it I guess. Snape and Hermione is a lovely student-professor fantasy but it's just not juicy enough, Ya know. Like it's cute and something you would think about, but nah. Snape is just a cold-hearted worm. Hermione deserves better. This story was brought on by my love for Harry Potter of course, and I actually started to read the books! ( _Currently on The Chamber of Secrets- slowly but surely_ ) && I know _SO SLOW_! I understand. _SO LATE!_ Yes, I am a late socially accepted stuff bloomer. But this idea hit me one night, and since I love those mischevious Weasley twins, I had to do something! I hope you like it.

*** **As always, please leave me your comments and feel free to message me telling me if you liked it or what I could change. (** _And since I haven't gotten too far into the books yet, please be nice lol. I don't know too much- I also have not seen the last 2 movies((deathly hallows)) because i want to read the books first!)~~_

* **LET'S BEGIN!***

It was a beautiful winter's day at Hogwarts in December. Snow was falling, kids were laughing, making snow angels and throwing snowballs and plain good girl Hermione Granger was in her room studying for- of course, a test. Ron and Harry were out doing whoever knows what making headlines for their next discovery of something slightly paranormal and having to do with You-Know-Who at Hogwarts of course. Dumbledore was pacing around his office pondering what to do about You-Know-Who's return and gathering the professors and gaining advice. All the students were oblivious to whatever was going on inside the castle because they were all having too much fun outside. You would think that this being Hermione's fifth year at Hogwarts that she would get over studying so much, since she knows it all already and just have fun. She needed to learn how to loosen up and we all know who could teach her how to do just that.

The Weasley twins were of course up to no good causing Mischief around the Hogwarts castle. This was their seventh year at Hogwarts and they were almost out, they were both so thrilled. They were planning the biggest Hoo-rah yet to signify their grand departure in style. They of course had tons and tons of ideas, not sure how to cram the biggest and best in for such a short amount of time, they really didn't want to get into _too_ much trouble you know, being almost graduated and all. These days the Weasley twins were very distracted with not much but their meddling ways, but there comes a time in every young boy's life when their head starts getting filled with nonsense like the smell of a girl and the touch of her soft skin. The stare of her brown all-knowing eyes and her bouncy luscious curly hair to match. It felt almost unnatural and weird to be liking a girl they knew for so long. By this description, you should know all too well that these naughty boys like a certain fifth year witty girl. How? I have no idea, these things just happen. How they both happen to like her is a mystery, but they are twins.

It all happened this summer when Hermione was visiting them a couple days before the semester started, since she was good friends with Ginny and of course Ron. Harry was also there, not needing any excuse to leave the Dursley's terrible ways. They had all decided to go down to the lake and wade around for a bit since the weather was kindly warm. Fred and George were all for it along with Harry who loved any excuse to just go into the water and splash everyone. Ginny, Ron and Hermione however were not too thrilled with this idea. Ginny was very self-conscious around Harry of course and decided to not go but stay home with her mother and help with dinner, become a real woman for Harry. Hermione was nervous about being around all these boys, blooming into her puberty-stricken body finally. She was 15 and had been developing very maturely for a couple years hence and this was the first year she was a little shy and nervous about showing anything off, since there was actually things to show. She luckily brought a swimsuit. This swimsuit was a nice yellow color, it was a one-piece _thank goodness,_ she thought. When she put it on in Ron's small shared bathroom, she stared at herself in the small crooked mirror turning around and glancing at all corners possible. Her butt had a nice bubble heart shape, that she was quite proud of. Her bathing suit framed that really well and just shaped to curve it just right. She had just enough padding in the bra-section of the swimsuit to hold her breasts in place and keep from slipping out, or too much nipple showing from a slight cool breeze. She put her long wavy brunette hair into a loose ponytail, grabbed a long beach towel and made her way downstairs to quite awkwardly wait for the boys. Waiting downstairs she saw Ginny, and Ginny turned a bright pink in the face and gasped, growing slightly jealous of Hermione's supple slim body. Not that Ginny's wasn't slim, she was just younger and wasn't fully matured or filled out yet. Ginny whispered something under her breath, causing Hermione to wheel her head around and look dead on at Ginny, to which she squeaked and smiled.

"Ginny! Why aren't you in a bathing suit? Aren't you coming?" Hermione truly hoped she would come, she really didn't want to be the only girl there.

Ginny, to Hermione's despair shook her head no and explained she was going to skip this trip and instead help her mom with dinner.

As the girls were talking Ron made his way down the janky staircase, eyeing Hermione slowly and sneakily, he liked what he saw but was never going to be caught dead admitting it. He would probably never admit to Hermione his little crush without a fight. Next was Harry walking down the stairs. His first look was at Ginny, noticing she wasn't in a suit, he was a little disappointed as he liked to be around Ginny.

"But why?" Harry questioned, knowing that her mom just used a majority of magic to make dinner. At the question Ginny blushed slightly, looked away and said she had a rash she didn't want to risk getting more infected by the sunlight. Sun burns were no fun. Harry was still not convinced and really wanted her to come. "Oh please Ginny, you should come! It will be fun, I have a new spell I want to try out! You all can be the first to see it!" He glanced desperately at Ginny just hoping for any approval or excitement. Ginny always loved seeing Harry's magic, she thought the world of him. So she sighed and nodded, really wanting to see his magic in action.

Finally the Weasley twins made their way down the staircase, by sliding dangerously down one by one, impressing Hermione of course, by igniting a flame and telling them they were dumb. They could injure their wrists or worse and not be able to do magic. She was always saying this. A little smile fluttered across her lips as she eyed Fred smirking at her. She admired them a bit if anything for being so bold. She actually always did, although she chastised them often.

They all made their way down to the lake and had a fun time. Long story short all the boys more or less glanced at Hermione many times, and the Weasley brothers definitely took notice.

Flash forward to the present day, and the Weasley twins talked about that day and Hermione every so often, thinking about a mischevious plan to get to her. They were about that age that exploring their sexuality was intense. They had a burning desire and they could have any girl at that school they were sure but Hermione had caught their eyes and they were determined to get that snooty girl to fall for their charm. They knew they could. They were devilishly handsome and cunning. They had many tricks up their sleeves.

Their plan was to take some polyjuice potion, which they had been procuring for a couple months since it took some time to make it just right. They had decided to turn into Ron and Harry to gain Hermione's trust and then slip her some sleep potion to take her back to their dormitory rooms, which they had skillfully managed to make empty for that night and that night only due to some small dance that a student, Lee Jordan, was having for a couple hours. Of course they let him in on this little secret, because Jordan was a homie. He wished them luck and planned the dance. As for the real Harry and George, they were going to be on a fun adventure with Ron's dad sort of like a take-your-son-to-work night. Arthur thought the idea was simply amazing and was so ecstatic to take Harry with him to a muggle town, since Harry was familiar with it all. And the Weasley twins were behind the great plan.

The night of, Fred and George had been working on the polyjuice for a while and were finally ready to test it out, they grabbed the bottles and slipped them to eachother, arms intertwined optimisticly exclaiming, "bottoms up!"(Sounds familiar, right?) In a matter of seconds the potion was working wonderfully and soon they were both shorter and Fred looked like a slightly younger version of himself, and George had dark shaggy hair with piercingly blue eyes, and round rimmed glasses. George had to make sure his brother had Potter's legendary scar. They both stared at it and mouthed "Wicked"

They scurried down the staircase to hopefully meet Hermione in the place they told her they'd meet her, having sent her a letter earlier in Ron's own handwriting, a little trick that George had cooked up years ago by mistake. He had had a lot of fun with his mum with this one. They made their way down to the gryffindor common room, but Fred stopped George in the corridor, a sudden thought crossing his mind.

"George, what if she can _smell_ polyjuice potion? She's awful clever and has dealt with this stuff before I'm sure.." his face was very serious, staring at his brother dead on with dread.

"She won't be able to _smell_ polyjuice potion, you numb-skull. Your socks, perhaps." he snickered, slowly making his way down another couple steps. Fred glared at the back of his brother's head, looking down at his shoes then shrugged and proceeded down the steps.

Almost out of the corridor and into the entrance of the common room Fred stopped once again, yanking his brother's robe by the back, causing George to almost choke, and wheeled around to face his brother straight on again. "Slowly!" Fred screeched.

George stared at him and grabbed his robe back, glaring and readjusting it. "Now you're just acting _too_ much like our little brother, you act like this in front of Hermione and she may just buy it." George made his way down the steps again and stopped before the last one. Fred made his way down slowly, stopping right by George. At this angle you could see right into the common room where Hermione was curled up on the sofa next to the warm fireplace. She had a book in her lap that she had probably read 5 times. She said that books never get boring and every time she re-read them she gained new knowledge and got a different perspective each time. That's a lot of books. And a lot of reading. Fred smiled as he watched Hermione deep into focus probably just lost in her book world. The orange hue of the flames danced against her chestnut frizzy hair. Her rounded face lit up against the light from the hearth. It was a magical sight. George broke Fred's dreamy stare as he darted in front of him and slowed to a cool brisk pace, and called out to Hermione and stood at the arm of the couch.

At hearing her name Hermione was broken out of her trance of reading, glanced around and looked up and broke out into an immediate smile. "Harry!" She cried out, leaping up and hugging him, her giant book falling down off her lap and messily on the floor next to Harry. Then her eyes met Fred(dressed as Ron) from the corner of her eye to the left almost hiding in the corridor. "Ron!" She leapt away from "Harry" and bounded to Fred grabbing him by the arm, practically flinging him to the couch where she had been so comfortable moments before. She dragged him and George down to sit on the couch and sat in between them. She glanced side to side and started rambling on about how she had missed them both so much and how they absolutely _needed_ to tell her about what had happened! She spoke so fast that George was left in the dust, wondering what she had even been talking about for the last 5 minutes. He thought that a hummingbird's wing speed was slower. He had no idea how to respond. Hermione stared at him, her big brown eyes pleading him to spill all the juicy secrets. After a good minute, she began to wonder what was going on with Harry because he never hesitated to tell her at least a couple of good tidbits. Then who spoke next made her jaw drop and spin her head around so fast, she could have challenged an owl.

It was Ron(Fred)! "Well, it was quite boring honestly. Dumbledore kept rambling on about the amazement of how we were both alive and well, and how he was very pleased with the level of magic we had learned in such a short time. Then for a couple days we were kept up in the bedrooms, let out every so often because we were to be watched and Dumbledore had many, many wizards over from all over the world talking about You-Know-Who. And unfortunately some of the things he divulged to us, we were sworn to secrecy to not tell, not even one of our best friends like you Hermione." With Fred's speech, George was flabbergasted, still no words came out but a giant grin ripped across his face as Fred had actually came through for him this time.

Hermione was also a little disturbed by this random switch of character. She glanced at Harry again. "Are you sure you two didn't switch bodies for a day?" Fred laughed nervously, staring at George, his eyes begging him to intervene. George laughed. "How crazy Hermione. As if I'd want to switch bodies with _him_." And they all laughed, and Hermione forgot about the sensetive information she couldn't know. George told her some more details about the fake time with Dumbledore. (Hermione was so excited to see Ron and Harry because it had been a couple days since she had seen them since Dumbledore had called them away on a trip. The real duo had just gotten back today then were summoned to go with Arthur.)

After a couple minutes of talking, Fred and George gave eachother a nod and decided now it was time to try this harmless temporary sleeping potion. They weren't even sure they were going to do anything and definitely not with her unconscious; they weren't savages( and this would become a _very_ grim and terrible story) George led this time.

"Hey Hermione, Dumbledore did give us something to try together. He told us it was a special drink that a very famous wizard had brought with him to give out. It's supposed to boost your luck for a couple hours."

"Oh so you mean Felix Felicis?" Hermione eyed the bottle, but noticed it was a different color. The famous luck potion was supposed to be the color of gold and this tiny little bottle with a cork on top was see-through and was a pink color. "Oh Hermione, you're so clever, but no it is not _exactly_ like the well-known luck potion. See, this one is pink because it also gives the drinker the ability to envision who they are truly enamored with. And it's said that whoever the drinker sees, that person will feel and if it's meant to be, they will approach you the next day and make a move. I thought that was really cool. Dumbledore didn't tell me who it was from. But I'm quite excited to try it out. How about you?"

Hermione just eyed the bottle, staring at Harry with a worried look. "Harry, I have read many many books and I know a lot, sorry, but I do" she said as she glanced back and forth between them, "and I have never ever heard of such a thing or something like this being paired with a luck potion... What if it's from You-Know-Who and what if Dumbledore wasn't really Dumbledore!?" she gasped and yanked the potion out of George's hand, standing up and backing away "Harry! What if!? Please don't drink it!" George was taken so aback, partly because of how much Hermione cared for his well-being, even if it wasn't really his. And also because Hermione read so much into this. George was so sure this could work. Hermione really _did_ need to let loose. George stared at Fred, his eyes bulging, reading HELP ME. Fred was just as flabbergasted as him and speechless, thinking quickly he grabbed Hermione and wrestled her to the floor, swiping the potion away from her and pinning her against her will hoping she didn't take out her wand somehow and cast a spell.

"Ronald!" Hermione gasped as she was pinned to the floor. Her hand was twisted around exposing the potion and Fred grabbed it quickly. "Hermione! Calm down, everything is okay! We got it from Dumbledore. _DUMBLEDORE._ That man knows _everything_. He would definitely know if we got some hocus pocus potion from some killer, especially You-Know-Who." And with that thought, Fred and George gave eachother looks of slight fright wondering if Dumbledore knew just what they were up to. But then shrugged it off cause they were the Weasley Twins of course.

It was very hard for Fred and George to stay in character, mainly because of Hermione's major breakdown. It was very unexpected but they eventually got her to drink. Fred and George's drink was just juice but Hermione's was actually sleeping potion. After a couple minutes of talking to Hermione about whatever, her eyes started drooping and she was very sleepy and wondering what was going on with her and apologizing every 5 minutes. She then eventually drifted to sleep, curling up in the middle of the couch. Fred looked at George. "Nice story George. When she wakes up she'll have no idea why she's seeing _us_!" He snickered, even though he couldn't wait until what could come next.

 _ **Okay, I didn't want this first story to be too long for those of you that don't particularly like long stories. And I ended it at just the *perfect* time. I'm definitely going to continue this story! Message me telling me if you liked it! Leave some comments! All comments will be read and appreciated.**_

 _***And to those die-hard Potter fans, if this wasn't accurate enough for you to enjoy then I apologize. I just kind of stopped stressing about the details because I couldn't figure out a way to make Hermione old enough to be involved in a lemon without people being like the hell? But also keep the Weasley twins young enough so they're still at Hogwarts but also not old enough to where it's like illegal omg. So if you have any questions regarding the story line at all, I would be happy to try to fill you in on when my story takes place. Please comment, message me and tell me thoughts!***_


End file.
